The Israel Trip
by Detecting history
Summary: What happens when Tony and Ziva go on a revenge mission after Bodnar? Will they say I-love-you or something else?
1. Chapter 1

Ziva furiously typed away at her computer. She HAD to gather all the information she could on Bodnar before she left tomorrow. "I can't believe your still tracking him. I guess I should have known." "Tony! What are doing sneaking around behind me?" Ziva said hotly. "You do not need to know what I am doing all the time." Tony sighed. There was just no keeping his partner away from revenge. He had worked so hard to make her see that there were other options, but if this was how she wanted to do it, he would be with her every step of the way. Tony sat on the edge of her desk. "When do we leave?" he said in a resigned tone. "We? I did not say that _we_ were going anywhere Tony." Ziva retorted, "I can do this myself and you will stay here and do nothing." She did not want her partner to get hurt. This was _her_ fight, not his, and if _anything _happened to him she would kill herself inwardly. "Ziva," Tony said softly, "you don't expect me to stay here while you go alone do you? You need me there Ziva, as a friend and as a partner. I am skilled Ziva, I will not be a burden to you. It will be easier to get him with two of us there." He tried to say something more but something inside of him just finally broke. He couldn't stand it anymore. How dare she put herself in danger without him! Ziva saw his look of hurt and distress and it hurt her too. She had only meant to protect him. Suddenly, she made a unanimous decision. "We leave tomorrow at six in the evening and I will come pick you up." There, she could feel good with that decision. It helped her to know that she wouldn't be facing this all alone. That she would have backup.

##########

Tony and Ziva were both sitting at their desks like usual the next morning. Except for the fact that they had both been there since five in the morning researching and planning for Bodnar's capture. Tony couldn't get over the way his partner's hair had shimmered in the warm glow of the sunrise that morning. There was nowhere he would rather be than alone in the office with Ziva at five o'clock in the morning. Ziva couldn't help but notice her partner's dedication to her cause. She was so glad she had invited him along. Besides, how could she have kept all this a secret from him! All he had to do was smile and her heart melted. Although, his movie references were getting a little boring.

McGee walked in at eight o'clock, that was plenty early enough for him, to find Tony and Ziva at their desks and his boss's coat hung over the chair. "Pretty early for you guys isn't it?" he asked nonchalantly. "No, unlike you McSleeper, this is actually a reasonable time for us." McGee rolled his eyes at Tony's comment. Another great day at the office had started. "Ha, McGee when you come from Israel you learn to get up early. It _is_ six hours later there you know." Ziva stated teasingly. Tony snickered. "Yah well, Abby just got a lead on our guy, he has a setup in a barn. Let's go." Gibbs called, as he grabbed his coat. Everybody else jumped up and grabbed their gear, catapulting into the elevator.

"Tony, Ziva round the side, McGee you're with me." Gibbs hissed. Tony and Ziva rushed around the side and threw open the door there. Then they rushed into the barn but upon entering saw no-one but Gibbs and McGee. " Uh, Boss there doesn't appear to be anybody here." McGee said as he holstered his gun. "Yah!" a guy yelled. McGee jumped a mile high and said; "Scratch that Boss there is somebody here," as the guy trained his machine gun on them from the rafters.

More coming soon! Hope you like it. Feedback appreciated. The next chapter will be the conclusion of the case and part of their trip to Israel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for all the positive viewings! I appreciate it. Comments and reviews are welcome. Thanks so much guys!**

#########

"N.C.I.S," they all called up, "Don't move!" "I ain't comin'down." The guy shouted. Ziva tried to scramble up the ladder to the loft but was nearly shot down. "Whew, that was close Gibbs. What is our strategy now?" Gibbs looked up at the loft, then back down at his team. "You make one move and I shoot all of you!" the guy shouted. "Tony, Ziva." Gibbs whispered as he jerked his head toward a stack of hay. The two got the message. They dove into the stack of hay, and upon reaching it started firing simultaneously. The guy laid down his weapon. There was no way he was going to shoot them inside the hay stack. "Alright, alright, you win. I'm comin' down so don't shoot me." He shouted as he laid down his gun. He climbed down the ladder and into custody. "You are under arrest sir." McGee said proudly.

"How long do you think Gibbs is going to let him sit there?" asked Ziva, "We need to go in two hours. We don't have all day." "Huh, literally that guy has been sitting there all day." Tony joked. "Besides, Boss doesn't know where we are going tonight. He doesn't know that we have a deadline." He turned and looked at his partner who was staring frustrated at the glass. In the dim light of the observation room she looked so beautiful. He wanted to lean over and… "Why are you staring at me like that Tony?" "Uh, nothing I just," Bam, went the door to the interrogation room as Gibbs walked in. "Saved by the door." Tony said smiling. "I thought it was the bell?" "Well in this case it happens to be a door." Tony stated in an irritated voice.

Tony and Ziva were sitting at their desks at five thirty that evening counting down the minutes until their vacation officially began at five forty-five. "Good thing that guy cracked when he did! I thought we were going to be here all night!" Ziva hissed. "Well, you still are. You have case reports to fill out." Gibbs said as he strode into the squad room. "Uh, Boss my vacation starts at five forty-five and I have a really hot date tonight." Tony suggested while Ziva managed to hold back a smile at the compliment. "We still have a case to finish up DiNozzo." "Gibbs my vacation also starts at that time, and I am really hungry. Perhaps I could go get myself some dinner?" Ziva asked hopefully. They were both looking very expectantly at Gibbs. "Fine, go. I will get McGee to do it." "Thank you so much!" They both shouted at the same time. They looked at each other with a sigh of relief as they grabbed their bags and rushed to the elevator. As the doors closed they looked at each other with a flirty look on their faces. A whole vacation together…

########

Tony and Ziva were both sitting together in the back of the airplane. A thin business man with glasses sat snoring next to them. "We are going on an adventure!" Tony loosely quoted. "That's from the Hobbit." Ziva said proudly. She vividly remembered going to see that movie with Tony. "So Tony, why is it that you want to come along? If we are caught we will be in _big _trouble; that is if we don't lose our jobs." Ziva looked expectantly at her partner for his answer. Tony contemplated the question a long time before answering. Why was it exactly that he wanted to come along? "Because," he started slowly, "I want to be with you. I want to protect you and help you. And because you're my partner and that is what partners do. I want to follow through what I started with you in my apartment; that is to be whatever you need." There, that adequately covered his thoughts without voicing the real words that came to mind. Ziva was touched by her partner's speech. She was glad that just this once she would not be doing this alone. She would have someone to share the hard times with. "Now how long ago did you decide to go on this revenge mission?" Tony asked gently; breaking the slight lull in conversation. "When I got back from my sad trip to Israel," was her honest reply. "So, what is our plan? I mean you had all this time to come up with one." "Well we will rent a hotel to stay in and track him down. Then we will find him and make him pay. That is the plan." Ziva stated matter a factly. Tony nodded. Sounded like a plan to him. Suddenly feeling very tired Ziva rested her head on her partner's shoulder and fell asleep.

That morning they arrived in Israel. Their mission had begun.

Sorry this chapter is so much longer! I hope you like it. Reviews are appreciated. The next chapter will be them tracking down Bodnar. Trust me they start doing some super-secret stuff!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for all the positive viewings and reviews! They mean a lot!**

**######**

Tony and Ziva were zipping down the road in their rented car. Tony turned to Ziva, who was driving in her reckless manner as usual, and questioned, "So, you know how to crack these locks right?" "Tony, we went over this. Dangerous or not it's our best shot at knowing what Ilan is up to."

The car swerved around a curb and came to a halt. Both Tony and Ziva climbed out in front of the Mossad offices. They rushed up the sidewalk and crept inside. Ziva hid herself behind Tony so no-one would recognize her. Then they slid past the other desks until they came to the door marked; Ilan Bodnar Asst. Director. Ziva crouched down in front of the door and Tony crouched down with his back to her to make sure nobody was watching. "All clear." He whispered. Ziva pulled her hairpins out of her hair and reached up to pick the lock. Then she stealthily pushed the door open. They slid through the doorway and closed the door behind them. Tony instantly started to go through files, occasionally asking Ziva to pick a locked drawer for him. Ziva sat down in the desk chair and booted up Bodnar's computer. She then imputed one password and went instantly to the front page. "How did you _do_ that?" Tony asked. "Easy, it was the same as the bank account name." "Nice memory." He said as he continued to go through every stack of paper in sight. He went through operation files, cell phone bills and case reports. "Tony, look at this." "Photos of your father; that must have been how he knew where he was." "Ziva look at this." "A cell phone that's very interesting. A burn phone most likely. Maybe that was how he kept in contact with the assassin… oh!" "What!" Tony whispered in a harsh tone. "Multiple credit card numbers. We should photograph this and head back over to the hotel and run these. Take a picture of anything that's interesting and then let's get out of here." "Agreed, we have spent far too much time in here." Ziva whispered back. They took photos of files, numbers, burn phones and computer screens. Basically anything they found interesting or out of place. Then they put everything back and snuck back out the door.

#######

Tony and Ziva were sitting across the table back at the hotel room they shared. Tony was tracing all the credit card numbers they had found back at the office. Ziva was going through the other photos they took and looking for anything unusual. "So far there is nothing unusual in his credit cards." Tony stated, breaking the silence that had settled over them. "Just give me a second and I will have them all organized by date. Perhaps that will tell us where he is." "Perhaps," Ziva answered coolly, "But Ilan has a habit of moving very fast. He is Mossad, you know. How many credit cards have you left to check? I have found nothing in these photos that gives us much information. They are all ex-burn phones which are no longer in use or old check statements, and such." "Ziva!" Tony exclaimed while jumping up from the table. "What is it?" Ziva said while looking in shock at her partner. She scrambled over to where he had sat back down and breathed in his lovely scent. He looked up at her; she was practically folded over him, and smiled. "Look here," He said while pointing at it. "Bodnar bought a plane ticket yesterday and his flight leaves tomorrow at five o'clock!" "What airport!" she exclaimed. "Ben Gurion in Tel-Aviv." "And we will be there to meet him." Ziva said in an affirmative tone.

Later that evening Tony and Ziva were in bed. Neither one of them could sleep because they were too focused on tomorrows events. "Tony," whispered Ziva as she rolled over to face him, "Are you awake?" "Yes, how can I help you?" He whispered as he rolled over to face her. "I am so nervous about tomorrow. Will we get him? What if he kills one of us? What if he slips through our fingers again? I don't think I could stand that. Oh, Tony what will happen?" She was crying now, just letting the tears roll down her face. He gathered her into his arms. "Ziva," He said softly while brushing away the tears, "We will get him. We _will _get him."

Sorry if this chapter lacks some emotion. I thought of this as more of the case chapter than an emotional chapter. I promise there will be plenty of emotion in the next chapter. And yes, they shared a bed. The next chapter will have them finding Bodnar. Also It was cool because as I was writing the last scene in this chapter Skyfall started playing in the background and stopped when I was finished.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for all the positive reviews and favorites! I couldn't do this without you.**

#######

"Lunch, mademoiselle." Tony exclaimed as he claimed back in the car. They were parked outside the airport on stakeout. "Thanks." Ziva mumbled. She hadn't said much all day. Her mind was turned to other matters, such as finally getting revenge on Bodnar. It pained her to talk about what would happen if Bodnar were to get away. So, she continued staring straight ahead. "Ziva, I got your favorite sandwich, I have been either constantly referencing movies or I have been dead silent. We have been here since ten o'clock this morning and hardly more than two sentences have come out of you. Usually my referencing bothers you. Oh, Ziva please don't slip away from me. Tell me what's wrong." Tony begged. Ziva turned to face her partner who was leaning over the seat. Her face fell. "I am sorry Tony; I didn't mean to ignore you. Thank you for the sandwich." She took it from him and bit into it hungrily. "Apology accepted. Did you spot anything while I was away getting lunch?" Tony asked. "Uh, no actually." Ziva mumbled while taking another bite. "Wait!" She cried suddenly dropping the crusts of her sandwich onto her napkin. "Look there. It's Ilan." Sure enough, there he was climbing out of his car. He would probably spend the day at the airport undetected and board that night. Ziva scrambled to get out. Tony suddenly leaned over and grabbed her arm. "Ziva, I want you to know that whatever happens in there that I have your back. Let me actually help you not just be a sideline person." He pleaded. "Fine. And Tony; if anyone is getting anyone's back; it's me getting yours." She replied quoting him from all those years ago. Then they both sprang out of the car and catapulted to the airport.

######

Tony had picked up a newspaper and Ziva was busy sipping her coffee while making sure they both looked nonchalant. They would wait for the right moment to strike and then there would be no stopping them. Ziva's emotions tumbled over themselves. First fear and then anger, she didn't know what to make of herself. It was hard enough just standing there when Ilan was sitting across the room in a chair. He was reading a paper, so no-one would recognize him. Then he stood up and walked down the hall. Ziva headed after him with Tony close behind. Suddenly he stopped and met up with someone. He handed him a twenty dollar bill, then they both tuned around and pointed guns at Tony and Ziva. The women started screaming. The men pushed the kids out of the way and everybody fled. The guards came rushing up but Tony stopped them saying he was an American special agent. Ziva fired a warning shot that whistled past Bodnar's ear. "This one is going straight for the heart!" she called out. "That was just a practice shot." "Ha," Bodnar sneered, "well this one is not!" Bodnar screamed back at her. Then he fired. "Ziva!" Tony shouted and tackled her to the floor. He watched Bodnar run away toward a back exit door. Security started out after him, but Bodnar soon lost them and disappeared into a car. "I will get rid of you just like he paid me to do." The man who was acting as his guard sneered. "Ziva, quick get up or we will lose him." "Not so fast if one of you moves I will put a bullet through your skull." He called. "And you won't get any practice shots from _me._ Tony sat up on his haunches and just for a second he was unsure of what to do. Then he pulled out his gun and shot the man in the arm. "OW!" the man cried as he fell. "Take him to the hospital." Tony ordered. Ziva, are you all right?" She responded by getting up. "I am fine," she muttered then took off toward their car. "But, I WILL NOT LET HIM GET AWAY!" She screamed. This was the one thing she had been afraid of, Bodnar slipping through their fingers like he had the first time. She would get him. If only she had hit him in the chest, it would have been all over. But, where was the retribution in that? She had to get him just like He had gotten her father. She climbed in the car with Tony behind. "There he is!" Tony called at exactly the same moment she took off.

#######

I know this chapter came out early, but I am going to a conference and will be gone for several days. I will still manage a few chapters though. Sorry this is so slow moving. Tell me when it gets too boring. The next chapter will finally see them catch up to Bodnar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the positive views and favorites! I appreciate it!**

########

The car nearly hit a curb as Ziva took off. They rocketed down the street at over seventy miles an hour. "Ziva, he is taking a right turn!" Tony called. "Got it." Screech, went the car as she took a tight turn. "We are catching up to him. With luck he will soon be ours." Ziva murmured. Suddenly Bodnar's car shot through a yellow light. "He is trying to beat the light and leave us behind!" Ziva said in a frustrated tone. "Well, I will not give him that satisfaction. "But, Ziva its red now," Too late! She had already shot through the red light. Then Bodnar started to drive in a crazy fashion; zigzagging between sides of the road and around people. Then Bodnar found a dirt alley and headed down it. Tony and Ziva followed close behind, but unfortunately the dust from his car combined with theirs made it hard to see the road in front of them. "I can't afford to lose him. He will go out of the country and we will never find him again." Ziva said while grimacing. "I will not let my father's killer get away." They passed the densely populated area and headed toward the outskirts of Tel-Aviv. "Ziva, we will get him remember? He can't hide from us." I know you said that already. Don't tell me you've never been in a bad situation with a sinking feeling." She screamed at him. Tony gulped. He had never seen his partner this riled up before. Bodnar turned onto a side street and pulled around the back of a steel structure. Ziva followed close behind. "Ilan stopped here. Let's go."

#######

Ziva sprang out of the car and slammed the door with a tremendous clang. She quickly surveyed the building Bodnar had stopped at. It was an all iron structure with a great iron door. It looked like an old abandoned airplane hangar. "This is the perfect place to hide out. I bet this is where he has been the entire time." She thought to herself. First she considered going around the side of the building to get in that way, but perhaps Bodnar was there behind the corner of the building waiting to ambush her. "That will not do. I will have to take the risk and go in the front door." She whispered to herself.

Inside the car Tony was preparing a tracking device. He could plant this on Bodnar without him knowing and track him wherever he went. He was sorry that he had not got out of the car yet to help Ziva, but he was sure that she was capable of taking care of herself.

Ziva sneaked toward the door; not wanting to arouse any suspicion to herself. Stealthily, she made her way to the door and gently tested the handle. It was locked. Good thing she still had hairpins in her hair. She reached up and pulled them out. Then she picked the lock and eased the door open. It didn't make a sound. "Odd, it must have been oiled recently." She thought to herself. She walked in and closed the door softly behind her. There were no windows in the old hangar, not a good thing she told herself. The entire ceiling was lined with rows of lights. But upon first glance she could find no light switch.

Tony looked up from his work and was horrified to see that his partner was not there. He had expected Ziva to signal him when she was ready to go in. "Oh, why won't she trust me?" He asked himself. He jumped out of the car and walked toward the door. Suddenly he heard it lock from the inside! Ziva would not do that!

The lights had gone out on Ziva, much to her horror. Then she heard somebody sneak around behind her and lock the door. A large hand was thrown over her face and mouth before she was tackled to the ground. She could feel the coldness of a barrel from a gun pressed up against her head. She could not help but wonder to herself; "Where is my damn partner now?"

**Did you guys predict the ending? I hope I am not dragging this out. Please tell me if I do!**

**I promise that the next chapter will **_**finally **_**see the demise of Bodnar. Reviews appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much for all your support! Thank you for your favorites and views.**

########

Tony stood rooted to the ground; He had lost Ziva. He beat himself up inside. "I have to find a way in and not just stand here like a tree. I will walk around and see if there are any more entrances to this building." He thought urgently.

Meanwhile Ziva's breath had stopped. "Now I wish this to _not_ be a fair fight, so I have to do this." Ilan sneered. Then he pulled out handcuffs and put them on Ziva's hands and feet. "There, that will do nicely." Ilan said mockingly. "Now stand up and I will shoot you, and you will have_ no_ second chances." Ilan sneered. Ziva stood and wondered, "Where is Tony now? Still sitting in that car and being useless? Oh, why had she even brought him along?"

Tony stole around to the side of the building until he reached the back door. He gently tried the handle, then paused, as he could hear words coming from inside. "Now stand your ground." Ilan called. "You won't get over my dead body but I could get over yours." Ziva answered. Tony gulped; how brave Ziva was being and how useless he was! He tried the door and it was unlocked; the one door Bodnar had forgot to lock. Tony burst in just as a shot went off. "Oh no, I am too late!" He cried inwardly. But the shot had launched into the ceiling. "What are you doing here? You have surprised me; otherwise my shot would not have been so bad." Bodnar called. Ziva looked with relief upon Tony's face. He was very timely, like usual. Bodnar looked about himself and saw that he was outnumbered. So, he raced for the door trying to preserve his own life. Tony brushed past him at the door. He followed Bodnar with his eyes until he was in his car and out of sight. "Tony! You couldn't have come any sooner?" Ziva said with a twinkle in her eye. "No madam, because you didn't tell me when you were leaving." Tony said jokingly. He bent down and released the cuffs from her. "Am I useless now?" he said genuinely. "Oh Tony, you are never useless. But we have lost Bodnar again!" She cried. She put her head on his shoulder; worn out by all the stress and the recent developments. A single tear rolled down her cheek. "Come; let's get you back to the car." Tony murmured. Ziva put up no resistance.

#######

When they got back to the car Tony pulled out a device. "What is that?" Ziva questioned. "It is a monitor." He said flatly, "Now, let's see if it works. Ha! It does." "What is it?" Ziva quizzed. "It is the monitor for the tracking device I planted on Bodnar. Right now it says he is heading for the airport." Ziva glowed. "I am so glad I brought you along." She declared.

#######

Tony and Ziva had arrived back at the airport. They spotted Bodnar, who was in disguise waiting for his plane. "Now!" Ziva shouted. They drew their guns simultaneously and pointed them at Bodnar, who in turn drew his. Everyone at the airport screamed and ran away. The men complained loudly that they would never come here again while the security guards knew better than to move this time. This was some strange American fight. Tony walked behind Ziva; he wanted to let Ziva do this and only be there if she needed him. "Ilan, why did you kill my father?" Ziva quizzed. "Power, my little Ziva, power." Bodnar sneered. Ziva ignored the "my little" part and continued, "You were considered part of our family, yet you turned traitor. How could you do this? You killed my father and an _innocent _woman. You were part of my life Ilan, but you traded me in for more war. You did this because you did not want to see peace, yes? Worse you lied about it all. You ruined many lives like it was nothing." Ilan smiled and said coolly, "You were no longer important. War is the only way for this country Ziva. Your father's plans were going to ruin Israel. This situation just happened to offer a good chance at power. Shouldn't you know this? You're Israeli." "No!" She retorted, "I am no longer Israeli. I am American. And it doesn't help that, you murdered, in cold blood, my last remaining immediate family member. You killed him and for that Iwill kill_ you._ Goodbye Ilan. Perhaps one day you will know the meaning of true devotion and family, for I now know these things." Then she fired. Bodnar dropped to the ground; dead. Ziva lowered her gun and mumbled "It is done." Then she turned around and walked away.

**There! It finally happened. Sorry to drag it out so long. Next week Tony and Ziva will come home to the team. Reviews are appreciated! By the way, anybody see the new spoilers?!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for the positive reviews and favorites! I am so glad to be able to write this story and share it with you all.**

######

Abby was excited, as usual, as she glided up the hall to the bullpen. There McGee was sitting typing away at his computer. "Hey McGee!" She called as she bent over his desk. "How is McGee this morning?" "Huh?" he mumbled while he looked up. "Oh, I am fine but tired. I almost pulled another all-nighter last night." "McGee what did I say about spending all-nighters by yourself?" "That I should come down in the lab with you so I wouldn't be alone. I know Abbs." "But you forgot." She said while she wrapped her arms around him. "So, what is Timmy up to?" "Nothing right now. Gibbs and I just finished another case yesterday. He came in about an hour ago. Oh, Tony and Ziva's vacation ends today. They should be in any minute." "McGee that's great news! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" She scolded while bending down and giving him a swift kiss on the cheek. Ding, went the elevator door as it opened. Tony and Ziva emerged from the elevator chatting lightly. "Tonyy! Zivaa!" Abby cried rushing toward them. She wrapped Tony in a powerful hug. "Umm, I am soo glad your back!" she cried. McGee rose from his chair and rushed toward the two of them. "Ziva, I am glad to see you. You have _no _idea how hectic things have been around here lately." He wrapped her in a light hug with relief on his face. "I can imagine. It's good to be back." "Okay now Abby." Tony squeaked. "You can get off me before I die from affection." "Oh, sorry. Did I hurt you?" She asked empathetically. "No." McGee pulled away from Ziva and came toward Tony. "Hey Tony. Good to have you back." He said while shaking his hand. "Ziva!" Abby cried again and gave her a bone crushing hug. "Ow, Abby. Yes it is good to be back." She managed to squeeze out while being suffocated. "Yep, it's good to have you two back. Now gear up. Vance wants to see you in his office. Meet us at the crime scene." Gibbs called while picking up his coat and gun. "Let's go." McGee went into the elevator with Gibbs and grimaced. The elevator door slammed shut and Tony turned to Ziva with a smile. "Well let's go see what Director Vance wants."

#######

Ziva and Tony walked into Vance's office and closed the door behind them. "How were your vacations?" Vance asked. "Good." They both chorused. "That's good, because you two are officially back to work starting, when I am done asking you these questions. First, SEC-NAV reports that Ilan Bodnar was killed in a Tel-Aviv airport earlier this week. Second, he sent over this picture." He slid it across the desk. Ziva bent down to look at it with Tony over her shoulder. It was a picture of her walking away from the crime scene. "Would you like to see another view?" He slid over a second picture, this one zoomed farther out. It included Tony in the picture. "Care to tell me what you two were doing on that vacation you both took?" Vance said flatly. "We…" Ziva started. Tony picked it up, "We were on a mission to kill a hunted man as was in your orders." "We know that we weren't fully authorized to do so but we were hoping that by doing it off-book we would be okay." Ziva finished. "You two were perfectly okay. I just wanted to clear things up. Thank you for killing that bastard; Jackie would be as proud of both of you as I am. You are officially back at work now." "Thank you so much Director." They both said happiness spilling over them. "Hey," Vance called out as they both made their way slowly to the door, "Don't you have another killer to catch?"

#######

Tony and Ziva arrived late at the crime scene. A navy officer was lying on the carpet; pinned there by a knife through his chest. "DiNozzo: bag and tag. Ziva: Take pictures. McGee, what are you doing?" Gibbs asked. "Uh, Boss." McGee suddenly screamed and raced out of the room followed by a crab with blood on its claws. "McGee," Gibbs said in an exasperated tone, "Grab the crab." "Nice alliteration Boss." Tony said. Ducky and Palmer came in and preceded to laugh their heads off with the rest of the team at McGee's antics. He would scurry from room to room; making noises as he went. The crab would follow behind him; snapping its claws at him and almost tearing his coat. Finally Gibbs had enough and stuck a cage down on the ground, bent down, and picked the crab up in one swoop; putting it in the cage as he did so. Tony and Ziva fell over each other laughing. "Oh, it's good to be home." Ziva whispered in Tony's ear.

**So, there you go. They have come home. I will do another chapter at least; there are some things I want to clear up. Please tell me if you think I should do one?! Hint: They say some pretty big things to each other and it gets pretty emotional. Please tell me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks so much for all of your support! I decided that since I had so much material; I would split it into two chapters. Thanks so much!**

######

Between the raindrops

Look around, there's no one but you and me.

Right here and now. The way it was meant to be.

. There's a smile on my face, knowing that together,

Everything that's in our way. We're better than alright.

Chorus

Walking between the raindrops

Riding the aftershock beside you.

Off into the sunset, living like there's nothing left to lose.

Chasing after gold mines, crossing the fine lines we knew.

Hold on and take a breath I'll be here every step,

Walking between the raindrops with you.

######

Ziva was seated at her desk going over information pertaining to the case. It felt weird to be back. Like she didn't fit in anymore. Tony had adapted right away; like their trip had been going to the Bahamas on vacation. "Give me an update." Gibbs said while striding in, coffee in hand. Everybody jumped up and McGee started talking, "The victim was Lieutenant Thompson who was recently promoted to Lieutenant. No apparent co-worker problems. Nothing suspicious in his bank account." "Except," Abby said while she came bouncing in, "That there were two of them trying to receive the promotion. The other ones name was Petty Officer Dunceman." "Good work Abby. Tony, Ziva. Find him."

######

Later that evening, after Ziva had been released from work, she was home unpacking. It was hard work. Plus, she couldn't get her mind off the fact that she had felt out of place all day. To get her mind off this lonely thought she turned on her I-pod. Suddenly in the middle of hanging up clothes, she heard a knock. Ziva shuffled to the door and opened it up just a crack. A man was beaming at her from the other side. It was Tony. "Hey, kind of late isn't it?" she asked. "Nah, I just finished unpacking." He responded. She let him in and closed the door behind him. "How have you been?" Tony quizzed. "Not so good. I feel out of place after having gone through so much and then coming back here and trying to settle back down." She wandered over to the couch where she sat down. Tony sat down next to her. With a sigh he said, "So, I am not the only one who feels like that? We shared so many things, and then when we come back here; it's like we have to forget them all." "I know," Ziva sighed, "I have been miserable all day thinking about it. Tony, I want to show you something. Please know that this is personal and I don't want it shared." She said genuinely while giving him that secretive look that only he could see. "Okay, what is it?" He asked; scooting closer to her on the couch. "This. I found it after my father died." Tony turned and looked at the picture. Ziva was standing on her father's toes while they danced. He was surprised to know that Eli David had a personal, loving side to him. "That is a gorgeous picture Ziva." He smiled and handed it back to her gently. "I just have to remind myself that I went back to Israel because of that loving man who somehow got lost in the shuffle. I feel so alone Tony. No family left. No Israel to go back to. No past; it seems like." She did not cry while saying this. She just got up slowly and returned to her suitcase. When she said those words Tony suddenly got a feeling of how deeply grieved she had been lately. He wanted to help her somehow. Tony rose from the couch and slowly walked over to her bedroom. He stopped at the doorway and leaned against the door frame. Neither one of them said anything for a long while. Then, Between the Raindrops began to play. "I feel like this song was written for us." Tony whispered to Ziva; while coming close to her and extending his hand. "May I?" She smiled and accepted it. They danced slowly about the room; just looking into each other's eyes and finding a home there. Ziva finally _did_ feel at home and wished this dance could last forever


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks so much for all of your support! It has been an amazing writing this story! Thanks so much!**

######

"Bring it up McGee." The team shuffled over to the screen and watched the presentation. "Sergeant Hall here has no priors and also no alibi. He was last seen at the Lieutenants house. No record of him since." Ring, ring, went Gibbs cell phone. "Abbs? I will send Ziva down right now."

######

Ziva strode into Abby's lab. Abby twirled around and smiled when she saw Ziva. "Ziva! I am glad Gibbs sent you down. Are you glad to be back?" "Yes." Ziva said affirmatively. "Well I have the whereabouts of Sergeant Hall. He didn't turn off his cell phone. Oh, here." Abby slapped a sticky note on Ziva's shirt. "That is the starting address."

######

The team swarmed around the side of the building. Ziva was filled with relief and a welcoming feeling. She was used to doing this; it felt right. They all bunched up at the door. At the count of three DiNozzo kicked the door in and they all swarmed inside. "N.C.I.S!" Tony combed through the kitchen. "Clear!" He called. Ziva meanwhile combed through the back and found a trapdoor. "Over here!" They all climbed down to an entire finished, but unfurnished, space. A guy turned around. McGee, on the ball as usual, said, "Boss, I don't think that's our guy. But I will call the cell and find out." So, McGee called Sergeant Hall's cell phone. It rang in the guy's pocket. "Dang it!" He shouted. "But that isn't Hall Boss." McGee stuttered. "Who are you?" Gibbs pressed. "I am Petty officer Dunceman." "Where is Hall?" Gibbs shouted at him. "Dead," the guy said, "I killed Lieutenant Thompson and Hall witnessed. Thompson was a piece of crap; unfit for command." "Well, it's too bad no-one else thinks that. Every one of Thompson's co-workers cried when they heard the news, and the guy had high honors." DiNozzo said while stepping forward and placing Petty Officer Dunceman under arrest.

#######

Ziva was sitting at her desk filling out case reports. DiNozzo sat across from her; doing the same thing. Gibbs was still there, although he was not in the squad room. McGee had gone home an hour ago. Ziva finished her report and looked up at him. He looked so handsome; especially after all they had been through together. Tony looked up and saw her looking at him. He looked around and saw that the squad room was practically empty. "Now would be a good time" he thought. "You know, there is something I wanted to tell you." He got up from his chair. "I should have told you this before we left." He said. He was half way across to her desk now as he continued, "But I was afraid to because it will change everything." Now he stood in front of her; looking into her eyes and saying, "It would be irreversible. It would break down walls and shatter friendships." "What is it?" Ziva asked, annoyed. Tony took a deep breath. "I love you." Ziva stared into his eyes. With that one word he had managed to change everything they had together. Tony was starting to get nervous. His eyes showed apprehension. He thought, "What if Ziva didn't feel the same? Should he have told her?" Ziva finally looked deep into his eyes and said, "I love you too, Tony." They stared at each other. The gravity of the situation and the words they had just said sinking into them. With a ferocious movement they came together and hugged for all they were worth. They felt like one piece, it felt right and it felt good. Gibbs walked in on them hugging. He smiled to himself and said, "It's late. Why don't you two go home?" Tony and Ziva separated and grabbed their bags; clicking off their lights. They met in the center of their desks and walked along together to the elevator. Tony brushed his hand past Ziva's. She returned the gesture. Then the two entered the elevator and their lips met. The door closed on them and Gibbs smiled to himself. "Finally." He thought to himself. Then he clicked out the light and walked away; to come back another day.

**Hope you guys like it! Comments appreciated. **


End file.
